


Check Your Volume

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Flirting, M/M, Marks an asshole, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: A short story based on the 'Toothbrushing Live stream' Ethan and Mark did :)





	Check Your Volume

There was little to no privacy on the tour bus. So finding time to yourself was extremely difficult and usually unheard of. When there was a moment to be alone everyone cherished it and tried to hold on to it for as long as possible though the length usually was only minutes long. Nighttime was when Ethan had his alone time, the bus was still and the only sounds filling the room were light snores. That was when Ethan took his attention away from the pressure of the tour and let himself finally relax. Sometimes he’d read, other times he’d crawl under the covers and let himself watch some Netflix but most of the time was used to masturbate. He was a single 21-year-old man, it was no surprise that most of his free time was used for getting rid of stress the only sure way he knew how. So almost every night it was the same routine, wait to make sure everyone was asleep, usually the sound of talking or ruffling sheets would end by 12, then finally Ethan could get on with his business. Ethan had been doing this for a while and he never had any reason to suspect any of his bunkmates knew what was going on. Not until today at least.

Ethan was joking around in his hotel's bathroom thankful he got a relaxing night not crammed in a coffin-like bunk. Suddenly Ethan was struck with an idea that was so ridiculous he couldn’t not do it. He then promptly took out his phone and set up Instagram live, then turned on recording. Ethan decided to do a ‘Toothbrushing live stream’. He talked to the camera and his fans rambling on about nothing before he made it to the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Which soon became a competition between Mark since he disagreed with Ethan’s manual toothbrush.

“This can ocellate at 10 thousand rpm you think that your little hand can beat this motion?”

Ethan came closer to the camera amusement playing in his eyes as he responded jokingly,

“Obviously, do you know how much I masturbate? I’ve got plenty of practice sir”

Mark said his response fast, throwing a retort back at Ethan.

“I do know how much you masturbate because we’ve shared a bus for the past thirteen days straight”

Ethan thought nothing of the comment at the time but after ending the stream and undressing to just his boxers his mind began to wander. Why would Mark be that specific? He could have just said yes or jokingly said _“ew no I don’t want to think about that”_ but instead he gave a reason. A reason that was starting to make Ethan’s skin crawl. What if Mark was being serious? How could he know though, Ethan has been extremely quiet on the bus never going above a low whimper, Mark couldn’t be telling the truth right? Ethan had to go with that, Mark had never addressed it before so why would he address it in a live stream with tons of people? Ethan climbed into bed and almost instantly nodded off, the thoughts produced from the live stream floating away.

The next night he was back on the bus with his friends and after falling asleep immediately yesterday he was feeling the urge again. His back was all knotted up due to the stress of having to perform. No matter how much Ethan loved doing these tours, it really caused him a lot of pain and taking his mind off of it for a while was the best thing to do. Besides, he hadn’t gotten laid in months so what else was he going to do?

Once the bus was still Ethan began to massage himself from outside his loose flannel pajama pants. Doing this sent a rush of adrenaline through him as he realized the risks of masturbating in a bus full of people yet maybe that’s what spurred him on. Hastily he removed his pants and grasped himself properly, a strangled moan got lost in his throat and he bucked up into his hand. He stroked himself and the pleasure surged through him making him bite his lip. Arousal spun webs in his stomach and made him stroke faster, having no clue why he was this desperate after not doing it for one night. Hormones are crazy.

After a couple more strokes he came, his breath caught in his throat making the tiniest noise. Forgetting about the noise he made he rode out the last waves of pleasure. Afterward, he remembered to pull up his pants rather than give into the exhaustion surrounding him. With that Ethan’s eyes fell shut and would not open until morning.

* * *

Ethan groggily walked over to the counter, his feet scooting along slowly as he pulled out a mug from the cabinet. They had to go check out the venue today early and Ethan couldn’t survive without coffee first. Even in his tiredness, the sudden noise of a body shifting made him jump and turn around, it was just Mark waking up though. A soft smirk lay on his face and he didn’t say a word to Ethan just came up behind him and grabbed a mug over his shoulder. Ethan was more awake now, what the hell just happened? No good morning, no 'wow you're actually up early'? What the fuck was that?

Soon after Wade and Bob shuffled out of the back room, looking tired as well but once they caught the sight of Ethan they shared a knowing look between each other. Ethan raised an eyebrow but just shook his head, some inside joke Ethan probably just didn’t get.

“Good night, Ethan?” Wade asked his voice slightly scratchy.

He heard the implications, there were implications, right? Something didn’t sound completely genuine about it.

“Yeah uh you?” Ethan mumbled watching Mark place the coffee pot underneath the machine.

Wade’s smirk grew but he just replied with a _‘good’_ and then walked away leaving Ethan dumbfounded. Bob watched as Wade left and then took over the weirdness by asking Ethan another question.

“Hey, Ethan got any action lately?” Bob questioned.

Ethan spluttered and Mark drew a hand to his mouth probably to hold back his laughter. Bob coughed and chuckled.

“Sorry I meant _seen_ any action lately? Not much happens around here, you hear or see anything interesting?”

Ethan was absolutely perplexed, that couldn’t have been a mistake right? Got and seen are two very different things in that context and Bob knows better than to speak randomly...right? Still, Ethan couldn’t understand why he would make some weird joke at Ethan’s expense so he just chuckled weakly and responded again.

“No, I haven’t seen or heard much of anything”

Mark snickered and Ethan looked at him in confusion. What the fuck is going on? Bob and Mark were looking like they were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing and Ethan hadn’t said anything funny at all.

“Ok well I’m going to go get dressed save some coffee for me” Bob patted Ethan on the back and walked out of the room as if everything was normal.

Ethan blinked slowly. He didn’t like to be out of the loop, he wanted to know why everyone was laughing at him. Mark just bit his lip beside him seeming to not want to move as Ethan calculated everything he had said. A short giggle slipped out of Mark's mouth and finally, Ethan turned to him.

“What Mark what is so funny?” Ethan snapped, annoyed now.

Mark looked taken aback at Ethan calling him out but soon regained his composure. Mark gave him a shit eating grin and took the coffee pot that was now full of coffee off of the holder.

“You are not as quiet as you believe Eth,” Mark told him pouring the brown liquid into his mug.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, about to ask what he meant when a sudden realization dawned on him. The live stream flooded back into his mind and he thought over what Mark had said. A groan finally flew from his mouth.

“And he’s caught on” Mark took a sip of his coffee gingerly.

Ethan smacked himself in the head as his face colored scarlet. So Mark was being serious, maybe it was even a warning but of course, Ethan hadn’t got that until now.

“So everyone heard?” Ethan muttered weakly feeling embarrassment fill his stomach.

Mark just nodded and then gave a deep chuckle.

“Hey we all have our needs”

Ethan glared at him and whacked him with his empty cup, “oh fuck _off_ "

Ethan grabbed the coffee pot and violently dumped some of the coffee into his mug, most of it dribbling off the side of the cup. Ethan couldn’t find it within him to care at the time since he was currently dying from mortification.

“Why didn’t you just tell me normally why did you pretend it was a joke in the live stream!?” Ethan exclaimed almost angrily.

This was Marks fault he had known this entire time and decided to keep his mouth shut, was he just trying to purposely embarrass Ethan? Mark smirked and placed his hand on Ethan’s shoulder yet it was more of a caress than a placement.

“Did you ever think maybe I didn’t want you to stop?”

Then Mark left just like the two others had except now Ethan was blushing even harder. Was Mark saying what Ethan believed he was saying? Did Mark think Ethan masturbating was...hot? Ethan’s entire body felt like it was on fire now and he took another sip of his coffee. How was he supposed to respond to that?


End file.
